


Snap

by Youkai_Master



Series: Chocolate Selections [1]
Category: DeathNote
Genre: Chocolate, M/M, chocolate used in Yaoi shenanigans, that chocolate sound Mello makes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkai_Master/pseuds/Youkai_Master
Summary: Mello is trying to work too hard. Matt gets creative with distractions.





	Snap

**Author's Note:**

> This is a glorious show of blatant Yaoi inspired by my Mello and cosplay partner. Also inspired by the search we went through to find a chocolate bar with the right cacao percentage to get the sound.

Snap

At first he didn't even notice the sound because he was so used to it. It was the sound of teeth sinking into dark chocolate, snapping the cocoa and milk concoction of a flesh.

Snap

There was one problem. He didn't have any. Who had it? Around the sound of the next snap he noticed the repetitive menu song from Matt's newest damned game. He really hated them but they did keep him busy when the blonde needed to work. That didn't mean he wasn't getting seriously annoyed by the general monotony.

Snap

What the hell was he doing?! He was trying to get through the information and he was having what Matt had dubbed a 'bitch fit'. Fed up with the little obnoxious tune he spun around, ready to throttle his red headed partner and promptly froze. Matt was sitting in a chair with his goggles around his neck, no shirt, or vest on his chest, a pair of low slung jeans hugging his hips, and a chocolate bar hanging from his mouth. His eyes were fixed on the blonde, looking bored to most but Mello could see the predatory fire sparking behind his usually neutral eyes. He tried to open his mouth but no sound came out. Matt just smirked as he shifted and stretched, arching his back in an "innocent" way that dripped seduction and enticement.

Snap

"You've been working for a while Mel's. Why don't you come and study other things?" 

He got up and prowled towards his prey, still exuding pure addictive enticement. Mello watched and was brought out of his paralysis by the tips of fingers being run down his face and neck, down his shoulder to his hand which was taken gently. Examining the appendage almost reverently, the red head lifted it to his mouth and his lips closed around one finger. "You aren't walking tomorrow."

And Mello made good on his promise.


End file.
